Vinho Tinto
by Uchiha Yuuki
Summary: Um restaurante famoso, uma jovem aspirante a chefe executiva de gastronomia, um sui chefe emocionalmente confuso, um sócio ardiloso e um sommelier que não entende nada sobre gastronomia. Romance, brigas hilárias, suspense, um crime e vários casais!
1. Bem vindo ao Gateau Délice

**Vinho Tinto**

**Sinopse:**

_Uma jovem aspirante a chefe executiva de gastronomia trabalha há dois anos e meio no restaurante Gateau Délice. Desesperada para subir na carreira e montar seu próprio restaurante, não vê a hora de se livrar da convivência diária com um gerente emocionalmente confuso, um sócio possessivo que impede sua ascensão e um sommelier que não entende nada sobre gastronomia. Todavia, obstáculos vão surgir de todo lugar: desde tentativas de roubo de suas receitas secretas até um apartamento acidentalmente, ou não, incendiado._

_[Sasuke, Neji e Gaara] X [Tenten]_

* * *

-

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

-

* * *

_-_

**Capítulo 1 – Bem-vindo ao Gateau Délice**

- Maria! Controle melhor a temperatura desse forno! Já conseguiu o linguine, Pierre? Vamos logo com esse molho de hortelã! O cordeiro precisa ficar pronto ainda hoje! – uma morena bradava enquanto pululava de um lado ao outro da cozinha.

- A mulher já está nessa pilha toda? – Pierre sussurrou para a ruiva que Tenten chamara anteriormente de Maria.

- Até parece que você não a conhece. – a mulher sorriu de maneira abafada - Espere até Sasuke chegar! Quer apostar quanto que dessa vez ela coloca fogo no terno dele?

- Menos conversa e mais ação! Somos ou não um time? – Tenten havia parado com o cutelo em mãos.

- Tenten, Tenten...Diria que sua motivação para trabalho está se parecendo mais com uma ameaça. – Gaara cumprimentou-a assim que passava da cozinha para seu escritório. – Sei que pode ser um grande aliado em seu trabalho, mas cutelos ainda podem ser considerados armas brancas, sabia? – brincou.

- Oh, perdão! Bom dia, chefe! – após pousar o instrumento sobre o balcão, limpou as mãos no avental, pegou um pano de prato e acompanhou o homem até a sala.

Gaara é o que muitas mulheres chamam 'de tirar o fôlego'. O rapaz ruivo e de olhos verdes tinha apenas 27 anos, comandava uma das mais famosas cozinhas da França há quatro anos, bem sucedido e com um corpo trabalhado duas horas por dia em academia.

- Bom dia, Tenten e equipe! Não se esqueçam do dia importante que é hoje! – o ruivo os alertou.

- Já estamos com os preparativos encaminhados, chefe! – apesar de ser pulso firme enquanto preparava a cozinha para o gerente e sui chefe, Sabaku no Gaara, o bom humor que a acompanhava todas as manhãs era inacreditável.

- Vocês já sabem como minha irmã é detalhista e que, dessa vez, virá ela e sua equipe de trabalho.

- Deixe conosco! – Tenten e equipe davam o voto de confiança.

- Bom...O que estão fazendo parados, então?! O grande jantar é apenas às oito, mas o restaurante começará a encher dentro de algumas horas!

Imediatamente, Tenten, Maria e Pierre retornaram aos seus postos. Aliás, um cordeiro e seu molho de hortelã devem estar sempre impecáveis para o espetáculo da gastronomia e isso, com certeza, era dever deles.

Desde os quinze anos de idade, período em que Tenten veio da China para morar em Paris, gostava de controlar a cozinha da casa e não deixava que seus avós se aproximassem dessa. Não que esses fossem inválidos, mas a garota era tão obcecada por cozinhar que essa foi a maneira encontrada pra sustentar seus anseios e expectativas. Criar, recriar e experimentar eram tarefas diárias.

Certamente, a experiência caseira não a levaria muito longe. Como quase toda pessoa que corre atrás de um sonho, a morena arranjou um emprego. Assim, passou a trabalhar na sede dos correios de sua cidade a fim de juntar dinheiro e, ao completar 18 anos, conseguiu – simultaneamente - uma vaga de administração na faculdade e uma vaga na renomada escola gastronômica Le Cordon Bleu. Local onde estudou integralmente por três anos e que a ajudou na conquista de muitas vagas, como a de auxiliar de sui chefe no Gateau Délice.

A jovem ainda era capaz de se lembrar daquele dia. Ao chegar para a entrevista, Sabaku No Gaara já aparentava estafa, assim como Pierre e Maria, pois o dia valeu-se apenas de questionários e mais questionários. Tudo indicava que era mais uma a se sentar na frente do sui chefe até o momento que lhe propuseram preparar um prato.

Oh, sim. Ao entrar timidamente pela porta da cozinha, sentiu como seu coração vibrou ao reconhecer tamanha familiaridade com aquela espécie de ambiente. Logo correu para o armário de temperos. O olfato era aguçado e sempre lhe ajudava na escolha dos melhores ingredientes. Em poucos segundos decidiu o que cozinharia: costoletti di maiale con salvia. Pode parecer audacioso preparar costelas de porco, um prato tipicamente italiano, em um restaurante francês, mas precisava mostrar seu potencial em despertar o paladar das pessoas.

Felizmente, sua culinária surpreendeu a todos. Naquele mesmo dia, recebeu um tapinha nas costas por parte de Pierre e uma piscadela de Maria. Embora, assim como ela, fossem imigrantes, esses já haviam aprendido a ler os sinais do sui chefe.

O dia seguinte foi o primeiro de seus atuais 2 anos de funcionária e braço direito de Sabaku no Gaara.

Pouco a pouco, à medida em que o restaurante lotava, ela retornava de seus devaneios sobre o passado...

**.**

**.**

- O prato da mesa cinco já está pronto! – assim que tocou a sineta, Tenten gritara para o garçom.

- Sou apenas um sommelier, Tenten, mas...Se há uma sineta, por que gritas? – Neji acabara de chegar da faculdade.

- Boa tarde pra você também. – respondeu enquanto flambava morangos a espera do garçom.

- Não compreendo vocês, mulheres, muito bem, mas sei de algo que te fará feliz, Tenten. – o moreno, enquanto vestia o blazer e preparava a cartilha, alfinetou. – Dê uma olhada em quem está entrando por aquela porta. - e apontou para a entrada principal do restaurante.

- Ele...Não...- a morena pendeu a cabeça em sinal de inconformismo.

Divertido com a cena de uma Tenten pesarosa, Neji caminhou em direção a Pierre e Maria, os quais, certamente, estavam a apostar se a morena queimaria ou não o terno do sócio do Gateau Délice.

Com um estampido, a porta da cozinha escancarou-se de uma só vez.

- Boa tarde a todos. – o moreno que atordoa os dias de Tenten, sócio do restaurante e possuidor de hipnotizantes olhos cor de ônix, passou pela porta.

- Boa tarde. – todos responderam em uníssono.

- Olá, Tenten! – sinal de perigo. Pela quarta vez na semana, Sasuke tentava uma aproximação perigosa com a morena. – Como passou a noite? Saboreou o champagne que te mandei?

- Era para mim? – sabiamente, ela retrucou. –Que pena, Sasuke! Pensei que o porteiro havia deixado, por engano, em minha porta uma encomenda do vizinho. Entreguei para a esposa dele. – e sorriu.- Tenho certeza que essa, sim, teve uma agradável noite!

- Isso não foi literalmente um 'colocar fogo no terno dele', mas tenho certeza que ele deve estar queimando por dentro – Maria sussurrou para Neji e Pierre. – Andem logo! Quero minha parte da aposta, garotões.

Como se tivesse escutado a conversa, os lábios de Sasuke crisparam num misto de vergonha e intolerância. Contudo, seu orgulho foi superior demais para que não deixasse escapar um sorriso sugestivo.

- Sabe, Tenten, quanto mais difícil é para capturar a presa, melhor o sabor da refeição, não é mesmo? – e caminhou lenta e perigosamente enquanto a encarava.

- Atrapalhando o rendimento de minha cozinha, Sasuke? – Gaara, ainda que sorridente, apareceu de maneira protetora próximo a Tenten e demais funcionários.

- Imagine! Apenas esbanjando meu bom humor às obras divinas.

- "Corta essa! Teria sido mais interessante se tivesse ficado calado." – pensou Tenten e ,ao sentir vergonha por Sasuke, cobriu os olhos com ambas as mãos. Ao mesmo tempo sentiu a mão de Neji pousar sobre seu ombro, como se dissesse um "Tenho pena de você".

- Muito bem, - a voz de Gaara ganhou espaço – já que foram feitos os devidos cumprimentos, acredito que todos possam voltar aos seus respectivos afazeres. Por Deus! Será que se esqueceram que haverá um evento hoje a noite?! – da calmaria que antes era dotado, seus olhos adquiriram a forma de uma bazuca de mau humor. – E você, Tenten, é paga pra namorar durante o serviço ou cozinhar? – proferiu tal sentença após pousar os mesmos olhos rancorosos sobre a mão de Neji.

- Desculpa, Mitsashi. – Neji sussurrou enquanto se dirigia para o salão.

- Sasuke, venha até meu escritório. – ordenou Gaara ao ver que o sócio se divertia com toda a cena.

**-**

**-**

**-**

É chegada a noite.

A cozinha, como o usual, estava um caos. Aquele evento haveria de ser importante, mas à medida em que o tempo se estreitava, mais as coisas pareciam querer dar errado. Pela segunda vez naquela noite Tenten perdeu o ponto da calda de açúcar e o faisão que Gaara preparava parecia não querer ficar pronto até a chegada de Temari.

Pierre e Maria terminavam de preparar as guarnições. Neji, por sua vez, ao findar a seleção de vinhos para a cartela daquela noite, ajudou na arrumação do salão do restaurante e, ao deixar tudo segundo seus conformes, instalou-se em um canto qualquer da cozinha para estudar.

- Neji? – a voz de Tenten o procurava no meio daquela correria

- Diga – Seu ouvido nunca falhava. Em outras palavras, fofocas deveriam ser feitas a uma boa distância do rapaz.

– Preciso que me faça um favor...

Neji não mais se surpreendia com a objetividade da jovem. Ao mesmo tempo em que era comunicativa e agradável, também sabia ser prática com assuntos alheios.

- Por que não me surpreendo, Tenten? – respondeu de mau humor.

- Porque, assim como eu, você é um universitário que trabalha e me compreende. – E, pela primeira vez naquele dia, tirou os olhos do que fazia e os direcionou a ele. – Certo?

- Ta bom, eu leio para você. – Incomodado com os grandes olhos castanhos, suspirou pesaroso já sabendo o que a garota queria.

Há uns três meses, quando Gaara passou a cobrar mais da morena no Gateau Délice, o tempo de estudo para a faculdade reduziu. Assim, Tenten promoveu Neji a seu leitor oficial de livros enquanto cozinhava. Ao chegar em casa, bastaria apenas que ela fizesse exercícios da matéria do dia a fim de fixá-la.

- Qual a matéria de hoje?

- Arquivologia.

- Vocês realmente estudam isso?

- Você pode ou não me ajudar?

- Os arquivos permanentes formam-se a partir de documentos recolhidos...

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Como isso é irritante! – esbravejou Temari em sua cadeira. – Fazemos uma reunião de quase três horas e o cliente ainda diz não ter certeza, Shizune?

Shizune havia se tornado assistente da loira a sua frente há seis meses; tempo esse suficiente para reconhecer a impaciência da gerente por um simples tamborilar de dedos.

- Senhorita Temari, seu irmão Sabaku no Gaara está na linha 2.

- Ah! É verdade! Quase me esqueço do jantar de hoje! Ainda terei que estar bem pra tudo isso... – lamentou enquanto massageava as têmporas – Muito obrigada, Shizune. Pode transferir a ligação, por favor?

- É só atender, senhorita.

**.**

_- Temari? _

_- Olá, querido irmão! Como vão as coisas na cozinha?_

_- Bem, obrigado.- suspirou- Temari...Estou ligando pra confirmar o jantar de hoje._

_- Pode confirmar...A propósito, ainda é aquela menina que te ajuda no preparo dos pratos?_

_- Sim, é a Tenten._

_- Como andam as coisas entre vocês?_

_- Que coisas? – a pergunta atordoou o ruivo._

_- Sou sua irmã, Gaara, posso ler muito bem o que seus olhos dizem._

_**.**_

Enquanto ouvia as provocações de sua irmã, o ruivo deixava o olhar passear perdido pela cozinha e...o que via sempre lhe apertava o coração: Tenten e Neji conversando, como sempre. Afinal o que tanto tinham a conversar?

**.**

_- Sinto dizer que sua vista está embaçada, Temari.- cortou antes que ela voltasse a prolongar o assunto. – Te vejo de noite. Não se atrase._

_- Ok..._

_- Ah! E a propósito, Shikamaru ainda trabalha aqui..._

_- Mas que diabos!...- e só o que pôde ouvir foi o desligar do outro lado da linha._

_**.**_

Sasuke, embora fosse um apreciador irredutível de mulheres, sabia ser racional em suas relações profissionais. Ao notar que Gaara já havia desligado o telefone, puxou assunto.

- Como anda o movimento no restaurante, Gaara? – direcionou a pergunta a Sasuke, enquanto abria o laptop para mediar as finanças.

- Cresceu muito...- esse, por sua vez, estava absorto em livros de culinária sobre sua mesa.

- E você sabe a razão? Se foi a divulgação na Internet, críticas gastronômicas, ...

- Gostaria que fosse uma dessas, Sasuke.

Ao escutar essas palavras, o moreno tirou os olhos que antes estavam presos na tela e , assustados, os direcionou ao sui chefe.

- A razão está ali. – e moveu os orbes esverdeados em direção a uma Tenten afoita. – A garota tem um dom jamais visto na cozinha.

- Curioso...- e , como se estivesse a confabular algo, esfregou por uma ou duas vezes os dedos sob o queixo. – E o que a torna tão diferente? Ela não reproduz suas receitas?

- Sim, mas abri espaço no cardápio para receitas livres e...Isso chamou a atenção dos clientes. É impossível decifrar a todos os ingredientes que ela usa.

- Isso é sério?

- Sim...

- Sendo assim, tentaremos prestar atenção... Um momento.

Gaara ainda não havia compreendido muito bem onde Sasuke queria chegar. Apenas o viu caminhar até a porta e chamar por sua assistente.

- Hey, Tenten! – o moreno apareceu na porta do escritório – Temari telefonou e pediu para que criasse mais um prato para hoje a noite!

- Como assim? Não temos tempo! – a conversa, ainda que mantida a distância, não eliminou a gravidade do assunto e não deixou de tirar a cozinheira do sério. – Mas que droga! Qual prato será?

- Ela pediu uma de suas receitas livres...

* * *

_**N/A**.: _Olá, meus queridos chuchus!

Estou de volta com uma nova **long fic**! Espero que gostem!

A propósito, a publicação do último capítulo de MH está por vir.

Muito obrigada a todos os que acompanharam!

Sei que o **1º** **capítulo** está bem fraco, mas prometo melhorar nos próximos capítulos, ok?! Aguardo ansiosamente por suas reviews!

Grande beijo,

_**Uchiha Yuuki.**_


	2. Encontros Inesperados

**Vinho Tinto**

**Sinopse:**

_Uma jovem aspirante a chefe executiva de gastronomia trabalha há dois anos e meio no restaurante Gateau Délice. Desesperada para subir na carreira e montar seu próprio restaurante, não vê a hora de se livrar da convivência diária com um gerente emocionalmente confuso, um sócio possessivo que impede sua ascensão e um sommelier que não entende nada sobre gastronomia. Todavia, obstáculos vão surgir de todo lugar: __desde tentativas de roubo de suas receitas secretas até um apartamento acidentalmente, ou não, incendiado._

_[Sasuke, Neji e Gaara] X [Tenten]_

* * *

-

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

-

* * *

_-_

**Capítulo 2 – Encontros inesperados**

Após o ordenado de Sasuke, o qual certamente tinha o aval de Gaara, Tenten gritava todos os palavrões possíveis em sua mente. O pedido por um prato livre foi inesperado e já estava quase na hora de fechar seu expediente e pegar o ônibus para a faculdade. Uma coisa era certa: chegaria mais do que atrasada na aula de Contabilidade, ou melhor, na segunda chamada de sua prova de contabilidade.

Logo, a morena pôs-se a pensar sobre o que prepararia para balancear com a carne de faisão. Um peixe destoaria totalmente do agridoce que temperaria a ave. Da mesma forma aconteceria se utilizasse carne bovina.

Contudo, não bastaria montar pratos que fossem harmônicos sem um vinho que caísse bem para ambos. O que, de fato, seria essencial. Para isso, nada melhor do que aproveitar da ingenuidade de um certo sommelier.

- Neji?- e lançou ao moreno um de seus mais cativantes sorrisos. - Você poderia vir até aqui experimentar uma coisa?

O rapaz nada respondeu. Sabia que a morena era uma pessoa comunicativa, educada e gentil, mas notou algo estranho naquele sorriso.

- Por que eu?- a perguntou desconfiado.

- Porque você é uma pessoa de extremo bom gosto, certo? – ao acrescentar um pouco do purê de castanhas ao lado de uma lasca do faisão, Tenten o elogiou.

- Cuidado, Hyuuga. – alertou Pierre – Quando mulheres do ramo gastronômico passam a agir de maneira afável para que experimente um prato...Meu amigo...Coisa boa não vem! - em seguinda, lançou um olhar brincalhão para a morena de quem falava.

- Você está certo, Pierre. – Neji resolveu brincar um pouco mais com Tenten. – Por via de dúvidas, melhor deixar um copo de água do lado. Nunca se sabe quando ela pode ter caprichado na pimenta só pra tentar me sabotar.

- Tomara que engasgue com esse copo d'água. – foi só o que os rapazes escutaram ao se depararem com uma cozinheira de braços cruzados e com uma expressão impaciente. – Se as moças não querem ganhar uma bronca do sui chefe, parem logo de pegar no meu pé! Oras! Que maldade!

Após discretas gargalhadas, Neji aproximou-se da bancada em que Tenten preparou o prato.

- Experimente e me diga o que te lembra. – enquanto falava, pegava um garfo, o espetava no pedaço que cortara da ave e passava pelo molho. – Assim que comer esse pedaço, coma do purê logo em seguida.

- Ok.

- Aproveite e me diga qual bebida poderia acompanhar.- ela acrescentou.

Alguns minutos de silêncio improváveis para uma cozinha foram passados.

- Hum...- Neji começou.

- Vai logo, Hyuuga! Se o chefe nos pega...Eu me dou mal! E ainda tenho que ir para a faculdade! Por favor, rápido! – a morelha suplicava.

- Bom, com toda a certeza essa carne não pede um vinho, mas um bom espumante.

- Certo. Mas o sabor do faisão cairia bem com que outra carne que poderia ser acompanhada de espumante?

- Hum...Acho que carne de cordeiro. O que você acha? – o moreno arriscou.

- Se for bem condimentada, acho que pode dar certo. – concluiu Tenten.- Obrigada. Pode ir agora.

- É melhor você se apressar mesmo, porque o Sabaku e seu querido sócio se aproximam.

Na medida em que caminhavam até a auxiliar, não puderam deixar de notar a agitação que ela tinha ao andar de um lado para o outro. Inicialmente fora até o freezer e voltara com uma peça de carne. Em seguida, correu até a pequena estufa mantida atrás do Gateau Délice e voltava com algumas folhas que não souberam distinguir quais eram.

Os dois homens não queriam nada demais. Apenas desejavam poder observar um pouco mais de perto como a morena trabalhava e, quem sabe, descobrir qual a mistura de ingredientes que utilizava para chamar tanta atenção dos clientes.

- Sui chefe? – ao notar que o ruivo parara atrás de si, Tenten não pode deixar de incomodar-se com sua presença. – Está tudo bem?

- O que você pretende fazer para acompanhar o faisão? – ignorou a pergunta inicial de sua auxiliar e lançou outra em seu lugar. Não compreendia o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo. Afinal, não queria atrapalhar em nada a carreira de Tenten, mas a curiosidade foi mais influente do que a razão.

- Cordeiro ao molho de Sálvia. Bem parecido com o que cozinhei quando fiz minha entrevista, não é?!

- Sim. – Gaara ainda não compreendia onde a jovem pretendia chegar.

- Se naquele dia eu não te conhecia e consegui te agradar, acredito que com sua irmã e seus convidados não será diferente. O que acha?

- Você pensou rápido. Muito bem, Tenten. – a cada dia na cozinha, o ruivo se surpreendia com o que aquela morena conseguia arquitetar em um espaço de tempo tão curto.

- E o que pretende usar para temperar? Além da sálvia, obviamente. – agora quem se manifestava era o sócio. Se descobrissem o que a morena utilizava de tão especial em suas receitas, encontrariam uma possível mina de ouro.

- O normal. Cogumelos, maizena, vinho madeira, hortelã, - a medida que enumerava, os colocava na panela em que preparava o molho -pimenta Síria e mais uma mistura de ingre...

- Sabaku No Gaara? – uma voz ferina e estridente adentrava na cozinha. – Posso saber o motivo de você contratar empregados que cochilam no horário do expediente?

- Eu não estava cochilando. – um moreno de rabo de cavalo e expressão preguiçosa entrava logo atrás da mulher.

- Você poderia evitar gritar, não é, Temari? – o sui chefe aborreceu-se. – É certo que é minha irmã e tem a liberdade de entrar em minha cozinha quando bem entender, mas não chame a atenção dos clientes lá fora!

- Sinto muito, irmãozinho. – endireitou-se Temari – Mas você sabe que funcionários como esse – e indicou com o polegar o moreno atrás de si – não são muito bem tolerados por mim.

-Hei! "Esse" a quem você se refere sou eu e me chamo Nara Shikamaru!

- Como vai, Temari? – foi a vez de Sasuke, ignorando o comentário aborrecido do Nara, se pronunciar. – Há muito não a vejo.

- Muito bem educado e arrumado, como sempre, Sasuke.

No meio de toda essa confusão, uma doce voz feminina tentava ganhar notoriedade.

- Chefe Gaara?

- Pois não. – o ruivo reconheceu a voz de sua assistente.

- Já está tudo pronto. O faisão e seus acompanhamentos já estão prontos, o molho de cordeiro também e esse está terminando de dourar no forno. – o incômodo de ser o centro das atenções no momento em que se pronunciava era constrangedor - É...Eu queria saber se já estou liberada do expediente...

- Ok. – suspirou renegado - Você fez um bom trabalho hoje. Pode ir.

- Obrigada. –fez uma reverência ao sui chefe e preparou-se para sair - Senhorita Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke e Gaara, com licença.

Quando saiu do vestiário, a única coisa em que pensava era chegar o quanto antes no ponto de ônibus. Com muita sorte chegaria a tempo de assistir a primeira aula

Ao colocar o pé do lado de fora do restaurantefoi inevitável não deixar que a garoa a irritasse. Estava de calça jeans, uma baby look rosa, um colete de camurça marrom e um par de tênis. Ótimo para uma noite amena, e não para evitar ficar com o corpo ensopado no trajeto até o ponto de ônibus e, depois que saltasse, do ponto até a faculdade.

No total, trinta minutos de cabelo molhado. Pior não poderia ficar.

Pelo menos, era nisso o que acreditava até perder o ônibus e escutar a incessante buzina de um Lancia Delta grafite. Tal extravagância havia parado em sua frente e, caso Tenten não tivesse o reflexo de se esquivar da água, estaria antecipando sua roupa molhada.

Não mais contente ficou ao ter a confirmação de suas expectativas quando identificou o motorista que abaixava o vidro e lhe dirigia a palavra.

- Carona? – o moreno possuidor de um charme que Tenten tripudiava ao máximo lhe ofereceu um sorriso.

- Como alguém que acaba de quase me molhar pode ter o descaramento de me oferecer uma carona?

- Simples. – o moreno retrucou – Talvez o motorista pudesse ter o prazer de apreciar a sensualidade de uma roupa colada ao corpo.

Inconformada com o que acabara de ouvir, Tenten franziu o cenho e pôs-se a caminhar para o ponto de ônibus. Por mais que Sasuke fosse o sócio do restaurante e a conhecesse há um tempo razoável, ela não poderia aceitar tamanha brincadeira de mau gosto.

Na medida em que a chuva aumentava não sabia se dava o braço a torcer e aceitava a carona ou optava por permanecer ilhada no ponto até que o famigerado ônibus aparecesse. Contudo, felizmente, ou não, o Uchiha sabia reconhecer quando ultrapassava algum limite e não pensava duas vezes para desculpar-se com alguém.

Surpreendendo a si próprio e a morena, Sasuke ligou o alerta do carro e, ainda com o motor ligado, saiu do lancia e correu até onde ela estava. Não havendo mais espaço no ponto de ônibus, sua única opção foi ficar sob a chuva.

- Hey, Tenten! – enquanto tentava travar um diálogo, incomodava-se com os fios de cabelo que insistiam em cair sobre os olhos. – Sinto muito se a brincadeira lhe incomodou e prometo não repeti-la. Agora, por favor, aceita essa carona, porque ficar nessa chuva não fará bem a nenhum dos dois. – por mais que as palavras lhe parecessem sinceras, a feições do Uchiha não deixava de transparecer a seriedade habitual.

- Droga, Sasuke! – irritadiça pelo ato infantil do homem, o puxou a força para debaixo da marquise e arrancou alguns resmungos de pessoas que estavam próximas. – Que fique bem claro que estou aceitando a sua carona, porque não quero ser culpada por te causar um resfriado e muito menos ter de faltar a um dia de trabalho pra, também, cuidar da minha própria saúde.

Ainda sério e com um aceno de cabeça, Sasuke retirou o paletó e o utilizou como uma espécie de guarda-chuva para proteger a ambos.

Quando se acomodaram no carro, Tenten pediu permissão para ligar o aquecedor e, após isso, não mais trocaram uma palavra durante o percurso. Após vinte minutos já se encontravam nos arredores da faculdade e graças ao "discreto" e digníssimo carro de um reconhecido sócio de restaurantes, os olhares estupefatos foram inevitáveis.

Chamar atenção era, definitivamente, algo abominável para Tenten. Logo, sem mais demoras, tentou se despedir de Sasuke, mas esse insistiu em sair do carro e lhe abrir a porta.

Ótimo. Não poderia ficar pior.

- Será que consegui arrancar alguns suspiros de suas amigas, Tenten? – e sorriu de maneira arrogante.

- Bom, eu realmente espero que elas tenham bom senso. – comentou enquanto se encaminhava pra bem longe.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **Oe, Loira! – uma jovem que trajava um macacão negro sobre uma blusa branca e atípicos cabelos rosados corria com uma pilha de livros e cadernos nas mãos. – Espera por mim! Não quero chegar sozinha e atrasada na sala!

- Ah, Sakura! Se você perdesse menos tempo distraída com o comportamento alheio já estaria na sala de aula há séculos! - Ino, a loira a quem Sakura havia chamado antes, zombou. – Afinal de contas, quem mais está disposto a assistir a aula daquela velha reclamona?

- Você e eu, oras! A propósito, ela foi a única com quem conseguimos manter uma média oito, até o momento. – balbuciava enquanto parava ofegante ao lado de Ino.

- Falando nisso, onde está a Tenten? – a loira de corpo esguio e longas melenas indagou.

- Espero que já tenha ido pra sala dela. – Sakura deduziu. – Não era hoje que tinha uma prova de segunda chamada pra fazer?

Mal acabaram de perguntar sobre a amiga, quando notaram a confusão que se formava próximo ao estacionamento. Moças e rapazes se amontoavam pra tentar identificar o dono do Lancia Delta que acabara de chegar.

- Mas que diabos é aquilo? – reclamou Ino.

- Um bando de pessoas e um carro high society estacionado em nossa universidade. O que, na verdade, é um fato social muito comum na sociedade contemporânea. – enquanto tentava organizar a papelada que acabara de deixar cair no chão, Sakura respondeu.

- Por favor, sua rata de consultório! Será que dá pra parar de analisar a tudo e a todos?

- Hum...Não. – a dona dos cabelos cor de rosa teria continuado a brincadeira, porém prendeu sua atenção na pessoa que acabara de reconhecer perto do carro. Era Tenten. – Hey, oxigenada, você está vendo a mesma pessoa que eu? – e cutucou a amiga.

- Mas é claro! Só não compreendo como a Tenten não nos apresentou àquele pedaço de mau caminho, ainda. – em seguida, prontificou-se a desbravar a multidão.

- Não acredito, Ino! Volta aqui!

**-**

**-**

**-**

No momento em que se afastava de Sasuke, Tenten não demorou muito a reconhecer as duas garotas que se aproximavam dela.

Todavia, mal teve tempo de as cumprimentar, pois sua amiga rosada, além de tentar alcançar a loira apressada a sua frente, gritava a todo pulmão para que a morena se apressasse.

A aprendiz de chefe havia se esquecido de que sua prova de segunda chamada começaria em menos de cinco minutos.

- Dona Tenten, se essas belas pernas ainda sabem como correr é melhor que as coloque pra trabalhar agora mesmo! – Sakura alertou enquanto, mais uma vez, tentava evitar que seus livros caíssem no chão. Ironicamente, sua tentativa foi em vão. E, como se as coisas pudessem ficar pior ainda, conseguiu fazer com que um dos livros mais pesados acertassem em cheio o carro grafite de onde Tenten havia saído.

- Caramba, Sakura! – tal golpe de sorte também pegou Ino de surpresa.

**- **Ai, meu Deus!- a jovem que provocou o acidente ficou boquiaberta. – Me diz que não aconteceu nada, por favor, por favor...

- Não sou Deus, garota, mas acho que você acabou de me arranhar uma porta.- o imponente dono do carro aproximou-se das duas. Enquanto isso, uma multidão afoita por uma boa cena de briga não deixava de prestar atenção em cada momento.

- Eu...Eu...Eu sinto muito. – enquanto tentava balbuciar algo coerente, Ino afastou-se para conter o riso.

- Certo. – Sasuke a tratou com desdém. – Se não quiser fazer a vontade desse público em protagonizar uma boa discussão, por favor, entremos no carro e procuremos por um lugar mais calmo para discutirmos os gastos com o prejuízo.

-Prejuízo? Gastos? – ela não conseguiu controlar o baixo timbre de voz e soltou um gritinho bem estridente.

- Já acabou com a histeria? – provocou o moreno enquanto abria a porta do carona. – Vamos logo. Você tem aula e eu ainda tenho que ir pra casa terminar de trabalhar.

Contrariada e sem muitas alternativas, Sakura entrou no carro, mas sem antes escrever um bilhete de justificativa de falta para que Ino entregasse a professora.

- Como você é grosso. – esbravejou assim que sentou e cruzou os braços.

- Engraçado...- antes de fechar a porta, agachou-se perto dela e a encarou. – As mulheres realmente me apreciam por essa característica.

Um grito abafado de "idiota", foi a última coisa que ouviu assim que bateu a porta do carona.

Não mais obstante, o caminhar para o seu banco de motorista foi acompanhado de um sorriso de canto típico do Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**N/A**__.:_Olá, meus queridos chuchus!

Após alguns meses # foge de tomates, pedras, paus, gasolina e fósforo# estou de volta com o 2º capítulo de Vinho Tinto.

Mil desculpas a todos os leitores, de verdade! Da mesma maneira que não gosto de esperar pela postagem de uma fic, também não gosto de demorar a postar. Sim, eu estava em hiatus em detrimento de vestibular, ansiedade de resultados e estresse. Gomen, gomen, gomen.

O 3º capítulo já está quase pela metade e vou procurar manter a regularidade de postar a cada 15 dias.

Para os mais curiosos e que apreciam spoiler, me procurem no twitter (uchihayuuki )! Isso também é válido para fazerem cobranças sobre os posts, dúvidas sobre os capítulos, fofocar e tudo o mais.

Grande beijo,

_**Uchiha Yuuki.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Respondendo a reviews não logados:**_

**Haruno Melonie:** obrigada, obrigada, obrigada obrigada, obrigada, obrigada obrigada, obrigada, obrigada obrigada, obrigada, obrigada obrigada, obrigada, obrigada obrigada, obrigada, obrigada obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!!! Own, chuchu! Muito brigada pelos elogios! Sim, é ótimo quando dão em cima da Tenten, não é mesmo?! Melhor ainda se esses três musos estivessem atrás de nós, meras mortais! : )

Me desculpe pela demora! Espero que vc ainda continue gostando da fic! E da autora mega atrasada também! Hahhahaha

**Minno4:** Sim, é verdade, Minno4! Me inspirei bastante no filme "Sem reservas" para construir essa fic! Mas também terá muita coisa diferente, viu?! Apartamento incendiado? Crime? MUAHUAHUA! Só acompanhando para saber! Muitíssimo obrigada pela review, chuchu! Até o próximo capítulo!

**Kaory-hime: **Hello, babie! Então, MH não foi a última fic de 2009 e Vinho Tinto também não será a única fic de 2010! Haverá mais fics NejiTen vindo por aí! Não podemos deixar que esse casal perca a força no fft, não é mesmo?! Muuuuito obrigada pela review, jubs! Nos vemos no próximo capítulo e nas próximas fics!

**Eiko: **Olá, Eiko! Fiquei muitíssimo feliz com seu review!!! E mais feliz ainda por saber que vc ficou motivada com esse mini suspense no final! Hahhahahaha. Desculpa por não ter atendido seu pedido de não demorar a postar o próximo capítulo!!!! De verdade! Muito obrigada pelo carinho! Até o próximo capítulo!

**A dona dos seus pecados: **HUhuAhuHUAuHAHUHAU. Minha ficwriter e amante favorita! Fiquei tão pululante com sua review pecaminosa! Muito obrigada por ler! Te vejo no próximo capítulo, então. .piripi.


End file.
